miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Pigeon/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Mr. Damocles: ' You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats. 'Marinette: ' Derby hats? ''(Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.) 'Marinette: ' Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby?! You know what? It won’t even matter, 'cause I’ll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER! 'Alya: ' All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here. 'Marinette: ' Forget it, I’m a disaster zone. I’ll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.) 'Adrien: ' Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench) those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills. 'Alya: ' Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can’t take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right? 'Adrien: ' You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning. 'Marinette: ' Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them.) go... upwards? Um, while stopping... I mean, uh-- uh, um, thanks? 'Adrien: ' Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.) 'Alya: ' Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you’re good enough to win! (They cheer.) 'Sabrina: ' Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-- 'Chloé: ' Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner. Hm! 'Sabrina: ' I'm sure he will, Chloé. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water! 'Chloé: ' Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad! 'Alya: ' (back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time. '''Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. (Marinette screams. Alya chuckles.) Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine! Marinette: Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure. Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake! Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty. (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches. Marinette dodges one.) Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.) Roger: Scram, you winged rats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO! FEEDING! The pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they’ll leave their waste everywhere! Xavier: But, who’s going to feed my poor pigeons? Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You’re banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I’m the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.) Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man. Tikki: What a unique character! He was like, a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look. Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.) Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I’m Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you? (Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.) (Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, who sneaks behind Marinette, to take a picture of the design from her sketchpad.) Marinette: (sketching) Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.) Tikki: Now that’s a derby! Marinette: Thanks, Tikki. Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome. Chloé: (coldly) We? (Chloé snatches the phone.) Sabrina: (with a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we-- uh, you, going to make the hat? Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy’ll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.) (When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.) Tikki: What are you looking for? Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather! (Marinette runs back to the Trocadéro. The pigeons scatter, dropping feathers.) Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes! (As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.) Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.) (As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.) Marinette: (impatiently) Come on! Can’t we go any faster? Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You’ll need to get off the bus now. Marinette: (startled by pigeons) Ah! Uh, this is weird. (As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.) Nadja: (from screen) Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. (She touches her earpiece.) Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement. Mr. Pigeon: (from screen) Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises) (Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.) Marinette: Paris needs us! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!'' (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)'' (Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.) Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird. Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I’m allergic to feathers. (sneezes again) Ladybug: That's helpful. Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace. Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP. Cat Noir: Where are we gonna find him? Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us. Cat Noir: (starts to whistle "La Marseillaise" and then starts to dance) Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up! Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (A pigeon watches him and flies back to Mr. Pigeon.) Mr. Pigeon: (to pigeon) Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off.) ( Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.) Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now. (Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.) Ladybug: What the-- (Ladybug runs after them.) (The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.) Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon? Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.) Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug? Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.) Look! Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day. I'm so ruthless. (chuckles) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent. Now take their Miraculous! Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two... Ladybug: ''' Cat Noir, the bars! '''Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the bars of the cage. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him.) Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken. Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. (He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.) Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Merry Christmas! (A group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah! Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet! (More bird noises. He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.) Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity's revealed! Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag. Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny. (Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.) André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger-- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir’s alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.) Cat Noir: (fidgeting) Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need. André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray? Cat Noir: Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert? (Mayor Bourgeois looks back at Ladybug. She shrugs.) Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency! (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.) Butler Jean: How do you like your Camembert? Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a plate.) Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver plate) Cat Noir: Thanks! (He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg spirals out of the ring and lands on the bed) Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle! Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and he removes the cloche from the plate to reveal the Camembert.) Plagg: (gasps) Ah, my gooeyness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.) Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help. Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from up here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.) Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB. Ladybug: (entering) Let's go! Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping the park keepers he abducted. Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert. Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended. Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons. Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan. (They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.) Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I can't wait, my dear Pigeon. (Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.) Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him. Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm! (Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon. He turns around.) Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.) Mr. Pigeon: Deedly-dee dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you. Cat Noir: I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits both Cat Noir and then Ladybug back towards the cage.) Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin.) Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them.) (Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, uses the coin to get a bag of popcorn.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Yeah! (She throws the bag in the air. Cat Noir throws his staff, which bursts opens the bag.) Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (The pigeons go after the popcorn landing on Mr. Pigeon.) Mr. Pigeon: No! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.) Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo! Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward.) (Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug uses Cat Noir's hand to break the bird call) Ladybug: Yes! Cat Noir: Ow! (Cat Noir holds the aching hand that Ladybug used to break the bird call. Mr. Pigeon faints. The akuma flies out of the broken bird call) Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The bird call is fixed and Roger is returned to the Trocadéro. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.) Xavier: Huh? What happened? Where am I? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cut to Hawk Moth's lair) Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! (His window closes.) Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)’’ '''Alya:' Where is that girl? Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie. Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet) Gabriel: (from tablet) I'm here. Mr. Damocles: ''' Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school. '''Gabriel: (from tablet) Adrien, take Nathalie around. Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste! He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat) Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya. Marinette lets out a sigh of relief.) Alya: Where have you been?! You got your hat? Marinette: Yep, here. (She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.) Marinette: What? Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's. Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.) Chloé: Uh, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor? Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat! Alya: Do you want me to take care of it? Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.) Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They turn.) Is this a joke? Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries) Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design. Gabriel: Go ahead. Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made-- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. (Chloé recoils) All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about: I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her derby hat stand. Everyone turns to look at it on the ground, and it shows Marinette's signature. Chloé runs out crying.) Chloé: Daddy! Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss... Adrien: Marinette. (Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder) Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner. (She looks at Alya and gasps.) Marinette: (bowing) Thank you, thank you, thank you! Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign. (Adrien puts his hands over hers on the hat. She gasps and blushes.) Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (Marinette is blushing. Adrien begins to put on the derby hat but he starts to sneeze.) Adrien: A-achoo! (He wipes his nose with his hand.) Uh-- sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes) Marinette: (She looks surprised, then smiles.)''Gesundheit! '''Adrien:' (He sneezes again and waves.) Thanks. (Alya and Marinette look at each other.) Marinette: Whoo hoo! (laughing) es:Señor Pichón/Transcripción pl:Pan Gołąb/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts